cry of the dying
by yagi takeru
Summary: Summary: Rukia is a shingami that looses her powers in a large hollow fight and starts using a gigai. she enrolls in a school that has a band made up of ichigo vocal , orihime guitar , tatsuki base , and chad drums . up for adoption. tell me first tho


Summary: Rukia is a shingami that looses her powers in a large hollow fight and starts using a gigai. she enrolls in a school that has a band made up of ichigo(vocal), orihime(guitar), tatsuki(base), and chad (drums). she heads to the concert taking place over the weekend and finds that the whole group is spiritually aware and has been taught by ex captain urohara!

Rukia waited patently in the spot she had staked out in front of the stage. she swore humans were the most ineresting beings she had ever crossed. The history before this point goes that rukia is a shingami, or a 'protector' as they were sometimes called in the soul society. She had recently lost all her power in a battle against a particularly large hollow by shooting too many kido spells. she had somehow figured out how to blend into human ways as if she was one herself. physically shingami can be mistaken for a human in many cases. if you were to trace the bloodlines however, humans and shingami split long ago, centuries infact. back to the times of ancient tribes. spirits made of negative emotions started to strike the human population. a few shamen were able to turn a human into a spirit created for fighting the looming menice, and the rest is history.

Rukia had herd that a band went to the school that she had enrolled in to divert suspicion. The generally indifferent Ichigo was lead, the sometimes hyperactive orihime was on guitar, orihime's best friend tatsuki was on base, and the zoned out chad was on drums. definately a weird combination for anything. Rukia noticed that the doors had just closed and the various lights and foggers were starting up. a loud cheer erupted from the croud as the band walked on, but... wait a sec... were these even the same people? The entire band inherited a differrent atmosphere, and... was that red reraku?! Rukia focused on her spirit detection and sure enough the entire group had at least one strand of red reraku coming off of them. _'ex soul reapers?' _rukia thought. _'no ive never heard of them, and alll missing soul reapers are in a bingo book.' _ rukia breathed a mental sigh of relefe. she saw ichigo looking around the croud and he suddenly focused on her, the rest of the group folowed his gaze for a second and caught on. the rest of the band looked at him and he shrugged. the band took this as a sign to not worry and took their places. Ichigo coughed for a second and started speaking.

"hey karakura, are you ready for your weekly dose of heavy metal?!" several screams erupted from the croud. chad gave the countdown and the music took off (**A/N: Soul Society by kamelot. i know, how appropriate)** Ichigo slid himself into the beat and began singing.

_if my soul could revive_

_from my carnal remains_

_What does it matter to me_

_If it all fades to black_

_If i'm born once again_

_Then no one really is free_

_How could i be condemed_

_for the things that i've done_

_If my intentions were good_

_I guess I'll never know_

_Somethings under the sun_

_Can never be understood_

rukia began to pail. this group of four Humans had created a song that may explain the entire workings of the seratei and human death, many of the questions asked in the first two verces were regularly asked by soul reapers!

_How can we belive in heaven_

_Human reason counters all_

_The days of the soul society_

_My life is just a fragment_

_Of the universe and more_

_There must be more than I can see_

_In the dark we're the same_

_In the consept of time_

_We're like a grain in the sand_

_And we sproit from the flame_

_as if death was a game _

'_cause we can not understand_

_How i wish there was a heaven_

_All for one and one for all_

_A Flawless soul society_

_My life is just a fragment_

_Of the universe and more_

_There may be more than I can see_

_there may be more_

The guitar solo started and rukia exhaled the breath she had been holding. the group showed that they had acsess to a lot of information about the soul society. if the captains ever found out about this even hell would freeze over from fear of what would happen to these four.

_How could i be condemned_

_For the things that ive done_

_If my intentions were good_

_I guess i'll never know_

_somethings under the sun_

_Can never be understood_

_How can we belive in heaven_

_All for one and one for all_

_A flawless soul society_

_My life is just a fragment_

_And maybe more than we can see_

_And maybe more_

the song stopped and Rukia nearly fainted. The song suggested that the group had extensive knowlege of the seratei, and it was her job that if anyone found out about the soul society it was her job to end the problem then and there. as the concert continued rukia slipped out without a trace.

**the song that i used doesnt have a official music video yet so if you decided to listen to it and had a hard time finding it sorry, ill have a link for you in a few days.**


End file.
